Cleaning the Corporal's Office
by lunatrancy
Summary: Levi instructs Eren to clean his office, but gets a pleasant surprise when his brat shows up in a maid costume. Basically PWP. ErenxLevi.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Notes: It's been a long week. Here's some much needed PWP **

There was a soft knock at the door. Without looking up from his paperwork, Levi huffed and muttered a "come in", his hands still scribbling at his notes. The door opened and closed and Levi heard the sounds of sloshing water and rags.

"Sir, you said you wanted me to clean your office."

"Mn," Levi muttered, his eyes still on the paper. He knew he had instructed Eren to help clean the castle, but he always preferred the brat to clean his office. At least whenever he was too busy to do it himself; when papers were piled on his desk. "Whatever brat, get to work."

"Yes sir," Eren said. Levi listened to him shuffling around, moving across the room.

There was a clatter of equipment. Levi rolled his eyes and looked up, annoyed at the messy sounds. His pen fell from his hand and his mouth hung open as his eyes fell on Eren.

The stupid brat was dressed in a short black dress that hung around his tanned shoulders. A white apron was tied around his waist. The dress stopped above his thighs, baring a strappy garter to keep up a pair of high, sheer socks on his toned legs.

And dammit those toned legs.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Levi managed after he caught his breath.

"Oh, Hanji told me to wear it to clean your office," Eren said, his voice laced with an innocence that was driving Levi insane.

"M-My office?" Levi asked. "Not the entire castle?"

"Not the castle, sir," Eren confirmed. He picked up a rag and pulled back the curtains to the window, letting in more light. "Just your office.

"Uh huh…," Levi muttered, watching the boy.

Eren smiled and turned his back to Levi, reaching up to wipe down the window. Levi didn't bother to find his pen. He leaned back in his chair, watching the brat clean. And, oh did he know how to clean. Eren was scrubbing the hell out of that window, making it shine. He was tall enough to reach those tricky corners without the use of a chair. But his skirt was riding up, showing more of those legs.

Long, tanned, toned legs that lead right up to a round ass.

Levi bit his lip, admiring just how much his skirt failed to hide. Levi could easily make out a pair of black, lacy panties hiding that ass. An ass that needed to be reddened with a few slaps. Maybe a few bites…

He picked up his tea and took a sip, his eyes still on Eren. He stopped, glanced down at his cup and back to the boy in the maid uniform. Moving as quietly as he could, Levi leaned over his desk, poured his tea out and dropped his cup on the flood.

"Fuck," Levi said, "I dropped my cup. Oi, brat, come clean up this mess."

Eren looked around. He dipped his rag into the water and ran over to the desk.

"Yes, sir," Eren said, getting onto the floor.

And fuck he got on the floor. He had his back turned to Levi, still, and got on all fours. He leaned forward, just enough to let his skirt rise again. He made a delicious arch in his back, his ass in the air on full display. He even spread his legs a little.

It was a fucking show and Levi was shamelessly enjoying it. His pulse quickened and there was an obvious bulge in his pants that was making him quite uncomfortable at this point. He wanted that brat and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to have him.

But now it was a matter of how.

He could take Eren on the floor now; the brat was in the perfect position. Or maybe flip him onto his back, to fuck him deep onto the floor. He could bend Eren over his desk, slap that tight ass and fuck him from behind. Or he could have that brat crawl on all fours and have him beg for a cock down his throat. He could unzip his pants, have Eren straddle his waist and make that shitty brat do all the work.

"Are you alright, sir?" Eren asked, looking around. "Is your paperwork getting too hard for you?"

Levi raised an eyebrow, feeling his cock twitch at Eren's words.

"It's a tad hard," Levi said.

"A tad? Only a little hard?"

The brat was doing this on purpose. Levi could hear it in his deliberate, breathy tone. And it was driving him insane.

"It's…fairly hard."

Eren let the wet towel slide from his hand as he got to his feet. He walked around the desk and leaned on the edge, pretending to look at the papers. When in reality he was just arching his back again to stick out his ass.

"Am I allowed to see, sir?" Eren purred. "Maybe I can help."

Levi pushed away from the desk, resting his hands on the armrests. Eren slid closer and sat down in Levi's lap. The pressure of the boy's body against his cock brought a moan to his lips. A soft one he let out against Eren's back. He placed his hands on the boy's waist, rubbing circles through the dress's material.

Eren leaned forward on the desk, pressing his ass down harder onto Levi's lap.

He looked wonderful. Levi bit his lip again, admiring the way Eren's back looked. At the tanned muscle and his bare shoulders. At the supple skin of his neck; that was unmarked and untouched and needed to be sucked on until it was blue.

"I don't know, sir. It looks incredibly hard," Eren said, giving his hips an experimental twist. Levi groaned.

"Fuck you and your snarky mouth, you shitty brat," Levi hissed, pulling Eren down onto his lap harder.

"Is that what you want?"

Levi pulled him back and suckled the skin on his shoulder. Finally, he was getting to taste that brat. Finally, he was leaving a mark on his body. And finally he was getting a moan from Eren's wet, parted lips.

He reached around and under Eren's skirt. The boy moaned as Levi's hand brushed against his hardened cock. Levi linked a finger around the silky panties and pulled on them, making them tight against Eren's body. The brunette squirmed against Levi, his moans growing louder.

"Stand up and take your panties off, you dirty brat," Levi said, giving Eren a little tap on his hip.

Eren nodded and grabbed the desk, pulling himself to his feet. Levi pushed back, giving him room, as the brunette turned around to look at him. There was a flush on his cheeks, dark lashes hiding lust-ridden eyes. Eren slipped his hands along his legs, reaching under his short dress. Levi watched him with greedy eyes, taking in the sight.

Seconds later, Eren was leaning forward, pushing his panties down his legs. Levi watched them drop and Eren stepped out of them. He leaned against the desk, biting his lip.

"W-What now?"

His voice quivered, but he was willingly being submissive. Levi stood up and grabbed his stack of papers, pushing them to the side. He opened the top drawer to his desk and pulled out a small tube of oil. He sat it by Eren's hand and looked to his needy lover.

Levi let his hand fall, popping the garter strap against Eren's leg. The sound of the material against skin echoed throughout the room, mixing with Eren's heavy breathing.

"Sit up here and finger fuck yourself," Levi whispered. "But don't touch your dick. Just get your fingers into that tight hole of yours. I want to watch."

He pulled the garter strap again and Eren moaned. Levi slid back into his chair, his own erection burning. But he wouldn't touch himself yet. He had to last to play—and enjoy—his bratty lover.

Eren slid onto the desk, opening the tub of oil. He squeezed some onto his fingers, making them slick. He would occasionally raise his heavy green eyes to Levi's, seeing if the man was still watching. Levi was; he was fully intrigued, his own eyes filled with pure lust.

Pulling his skirt up, Eren opened his legs, revealing himself to Levi. He propped one leg up on the desk and slid his hand between his legs, searching for his entrance. He pushed in one finger and a long, held in moan escaped his lips.

Levi held back a grin. He loved it. He loved watching his brat like this.

A second finger and then a third. Eren was squirming on the desk. He was rolling his hips, moving his slicked fingers in and out, in and out. He was stretching his hole, making it red from the friction. It was a perfect sight and Levi couldn't tear his eyes from it.

"Ah Levi…," Eren moaned, jerking his hand around in himself. "Fuck! Fuuuuuck! I need more, sir, please. Please I need you."

Levi sat back. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his aching erection. The cool air relieved some of the tension. He kept his hand at his base, giving himself a few slow strokes. Eren watched him, licking his lips pathetically.

"What do you need, you dirty whore?" Levi asked calmly. "Tell me what you want."

"I want your cock," Eren breathed desperately. "I need your cock inside me. I need you to fuck me hard like the filthy—ah shit—the f-filthy bitch I am. Please s-sir my fingers aren't enough."

Levi reached forward and grabbed Eren's hand. He made the boy stop and slowly pulled his hand away. Eren was shaking as Levi pulled him to his feet. Eren steadied himself on Levi's shoulders.

"Straddle me," Levi commanded, rubbing the sides of Eren's waist. The boy nodded and climbed onto the chair. Levi guided him down, lowering Eren onto his cock. He slipped right into Eren's body, finally feeling that tight, wet heat he craved.

Eren cringed forward, burying his face into Levi's shoulder. He muffled a heavy cry. Levi turned his face to Eren's ear, kissing the skin and stroking the boy's hair.

"Go slow," Levi whispered gently. "We have time. Don't hurt yourself."

Eren whimpered and nodded. He started to lower himself on Levi's cock at his own pace, taking the man inch by long inch. Eren clung to Levi's shoulders, his grip getting tight and then loosening and tight again. Levi waited patiently, letting Eren get adjusted. He kept his hands on Eren's waist, making sure his charge was steady and balanced.

At that final inch though they both let out long sighs. Eren threw his head back; Levi rocked his hips slowly, biting his lower lip.

"Fuck, Eren, you feel good."

Eren laughed a little and wrapped his arms around Levi's neck. He gave his hips a little thrust and Levi took the hint. He held Eren's waist tighter and started to move.

Levi rolled his hips slow at first, sliding in and out of Eren's body. But the faster the brunette moved, the quicker he moved, keeping up with Eren's ecstatic movements. He was truly a brat, Levi thought. A hyperactive little shit with too much energy, an amazing ass and perfect legs and the most gorgeous eyes in existence.

He slapped Eren's ass out of frustration and thrust harder.

"Ah fuck yes Levi!" Eren shouted, his voice shaking. Sweat beaded at his temples, making his hair stick to his forehead. He closed his eyes—those beautiful green pools—and words fell from his opened mouth. Wild profanities and incoherent screams. Eren's voice echoed throughout the room; quite possibly through the closed door and into the hallway.

But Levi could care less if anyone heard at that point. He had his brat, his Eren, and the noises the boy made were delicious. If anyone had the nerve to listen, he didn't care. They would never get to see Eren like this.

Eren was his and only his and only he could make that brat come undone.

Without warning, other than more screams, Eren came. He dug his nails into Levi's shoulders and pushed his head into the chair by Levi's neck. Levi grabbed him, holding him close and helping him ride out his orgasm. The dress caught the mess Eren made, for the most part, but did nothing for when Levi's orgasm hit.

He came inside Eren, the boy's body clenching tight around his cock.

The two of them collapsed against the chair, their bodies limp and tired and sweaty. They breathed hard, both trying to catch their breath. Levi ran a lazy hand over Eren's leg, receiving shy whimpers from the motion. He smiled and nuzzled the mess of brown hair by his face.

Eren turned to face him and Levi's smile grew. There was a blush on Eren's face, one he knew too well. It wasn't one brought on by lust, but a feeling of warmth and being intimate. Levi kissed Eren on the nose first and then on his parted lips.

Those sweet, plush lips, tinted pink with a lingering taste of innocence.

"Eren," Levi said softly, "let's move to the sofa, alright?"

Slowly Eren nodded. Levi helped him to his wobbly feet. Levi grabbed his jacket and lead Eren to the sofa. He sat down first and leaned back so that Eren could crawl onto his chest. Levi wrapped his jacket around Eren's bare shoulders and the brunette snuggled under his neck. Levi kept stroking his hair, leaning down to press kisses to Eren's shoulder, cheek, eyes, head and just anywhere he could.

"Oi, Eren, do you want a change of clothes?" Levi whispered softly. "I can go get your pajamas."

Eren nodded sleepily but he clung even tighter to Levi, not letting him move. Just as he did, there was a knock at his door and it creaked open.

"Levi?" came Hanji's voice as she stepped in. "Is Eren almost done with his chores? I was—oh?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes, you shitty four-eyes. Eren is done with his chores. And no you cannot steal him away for experiments. He is through with everything for today."

"You're so precious, Levi," Hanji hummed, clasping her hands together. "Being completely protective! It's so endearing!"

"Pipe down. You'll wake him up," Levi snapped. "But while you're here, make yourself useful and go fetch him a change of clothes."

"Huh? But—"

"You gave him the fucking outfit to wear in the first place," Levi continued, "so go get him a new one."

Hanji pursed her lips. She turned, marching towards the door.

"Fine, fine," she said. She stopped at the door with a grin. "By the way, you're welcome. I figured you could use a break from all that work."

"Fuck off," Levi said, trying his best to hold back a grin. He hugged Eren tighter, running a hand through his lover's hair, a gentle (but rather pleased) grin on Eren's face too.


End file.
